


Derretir

by Nande_chan



Series: Signos [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Derretir

Fiebre, piel pegajosa y sudor frío seguidos de alteraciones en el cosmos que, invariablemente, provocaban que Dégel apareciera a su lado con ese halo frío a su alrededor para calmarlo.

Manos frescas contra él, la intensidad del cosmos helado rodeándolo y una mirada inexpresiva que trataba de ocultar una preocupación creciente.

Preocupación que nunca antes se había manifestado y que destruía el mito del hombre de hielo.

Cuando recuperó sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar jalar a Dégel contra él y juntar sus labios, sólo un roce que aguardaba por una reacción. Y sintió al hombre de hielo derretirse contra él.


End file.
